


粘合与痊愈

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bottom!Dante, female！dante, top!vergil, 性转但丁警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 性转但丁警告！这是BG！





	粘合与痊愈

她的胸脯靠在他脸上，维吉尔能听到头顶上剧烈的心跳和她咬碎在牙缝里的疲惫的呼吸，很显然但丁并不想认输，她抓住沙发的手臂伸直，努力撑在他上方，就像刚刚高潮中的小腿一样绷得紧紧的，维吉尔突然又不大想捉弄她了，他们还有很长时间可以分出胜负，但没必要在尼禄的车上，毕竟已经快一个小时了。

 

说真的，他把但丁的脚踝放在手里，她想抽回去的时候用了一点力气扣住，心不在焉拨弄着杂志的妹妹抬起头，“真的吗？”她的眼睛狡猾地闪了一下，“在你儿子的地盘？”

“是你先的，”维吉尔抬了抬眼皮，手指收拢在那块光洁的骨骼上留下泛红的痕迹，“我就假设这是战斗的邀请了。”

他们心照不宣地在空气中用眼神交火，但丁先跳了起来一脚踹向她的兄长，但是仅仅只是一个半大小伙子的外套并不是合适的盔甲，维吉尔低下头，背后的车窗被踹出几道裂痕，她咂咂嘴发出一些咕哝，可能是几句不那么严重的脏话，维吉尔抬腿就踢在她另一条腿上，但丁缩了一下，被抓住了小腿径直摔在地上，她的后脑勺可能磕在了沙发靠，头昏眼花的一时间看起来有点傻乎乎的。

维吉尔俯下去，抚摸然后按住她小腿上惹眼的淤青，她一定很疼但并不在乎，因为他们彼此都没有收力，失败的人必须认输。但丁发出一阵噪音然后岔开腿，大腿的线条绷得很紧，维吉尔莫名其妙地觉得她有点紧张，他印象里她总是很容易松懈，相比起互相撕碎对方其实这并不痛苦。

维吉尔并不惊讶她已经很湿润了，因为她很疼，他毫不犹豫踹在她小腿上的瘀青，之前和自己互相殴打时脸上的划痕，甚至还有被尼禄一拳打飞的时候，她会因为疼痛而格外兴奋，所以总是会做出一些匪夷所思的挑衅，跳进恶魔的牙齿里聒噪个不停，坐在贝利尔尾巴上大笑，毕竟人类的小小娱乐很难取悦到恶魔，圣代高热量的甜蜜，披萨丰厚的油脂不过是取代了厮杀和血肉，短暂地填满但丁空洞的胃口，维吉尔相信她从来没有真正满意过在人间的日子，那次高塔上他们两个像野兽一样的战斗，她牙齿和子弹陷进兄长血肉里暴躁的模样，跟他把但丁钉在地上几乎撕碎她没什么两样，想必他们都能在生死的边缘获得乐趣。

但丁抬了抬膝盖，他的手从善如流地滑进枪械松紧带的卡扣上，“光与影”的传承已经被但丁拆到一边，维吉尔鄙夷这种粗暴直白的火力就像鄙夷但丁急躁的胃口，但是这种时候她急起来又相当有乐趣，他的手指头卡进勒出痕迹的莱卡料子里，黑红的蕾丝陷入大腿内侧，但丁被弄得有些痒，她咂咂嘴把腿分得更开，凑上去咬维吉尔的鼻梁，然后才是嘴唇，他却在碰到的片刻退开一点，用膝盖顶住她滑腻的腿间，但丁小声骂了几句，不过最多也就是屁股脑子之类的，他真的很好奇尼禄到底跟她学了些什么。

她穷追不舍地贴近维吉尔，嘴唇还带着瘀伤，洁白的牙齿间红润的舌头舔进他的齿列，并且很快耗尽了耐心。但丁分开腿坐到他半跪着的腿上，干脆爽快地用维吉尔的膝盖操起了自己，你想要我大点声吗？她笑嘻嘻地咬住维吉尔的下唇，我可以叫很大声，吓坏Nevan的那种。

维吉尔无动于衷，不紧不慢地拉开尼禄留下的那件衣服搭扣，剥出他妹妹柔软结实的身体，她的小腹上到右边肋骨，还有阎魔刀数次造访过的痕迹，切口整洁高效，他很满意那时候鲜血喷涌的视觉效果，现在伤口已经接近愈合，留下些又细又长的血渍和伤疤，看起来就像但丁的肚子被剖开过一样可爱。

他把但丁往后放倒，她懒洋洋地挪开臀部靠着沙发边，然后维吉尔无视了腿上大片的水渍，凑近腹部那些锋利细长的伤口落下嘴唇，“真漂亮……”他感叹阎魔刀的力量，并且但丁永远都是他试刀最好的材料，他感到但丁把手指插进了自己的头发里尝试弄乱他们，她更加年轻，年轻得像一口又酸又硌牙的苹果的时候，把头发剪得短短的，那时候放下头发，他们看上去真的就像小时候一样相似。维吉尔想着，咬住肋骨和侧乳间的小块肉和皮肤，那里有个没有愈合的小小切口，血的味道流进他嘴里，像但丁本人一样熟得烂透，汁水充足，他很想咬下去，撕碎她。

维吉尔顺着肌肉和伤痕的纹理向下，咬住盆骨上一侧的绳结，当他抬起头的时候，但丁傻笑着勾着另一端带子拖拽松开，她随意地挪了挪屁股，把内裤抽出来扔到沙发靠背上，湿润的痕迹洇开到地毯上。她半跪着直起来，又俯下身舔了舔维吉尔的额头，她的嘴唇最后停留在她哥哥的眼睛边上，他们一模一样的蓝眼睛就像在照镜子。

“请？”

她被塞得很满很满，仍然腾出心思来咬住了维吉尔的耳垂，手指抠进他大衣的纹路里，她的舌头滑进外耳道，有颗尖锐的牙齿反复磨蹭着下面的肉，维吉尔抱住但丁后腰按倒在沙发上，只有这种时候他才不会在意发出些无法忍耐的呻吟，平时的撕打中似乎发出一点多余的吃痛都算认输，正好相反，往往牙尖嘴利废话不断的但丁却把声音嚼碎在喉咙里，她说笑的，她其实不喜欢在这种漫长的交锋中叫得喉咙疼，那会影响她时候大吃圣代的快感。性也是一种角力，她的忍耐绝对不会输给维吉尔的逼迫和控制欲。虽然她已经很久很久没有做过爱了，维吉尔撑开她的阴道的时候又疼又愉快，这都不算什么，忍受她哥哥俯在脑袋边沉重的呼吸和肆无忌惮的潮湿的呻吟才是真正的挑战。

她感到融化，被碾碎，滚烫的恶魔的血在他们之间共鸣、沸腾，维吉尔紧紧地贴着她的侧脸起伏，潮湿的汗水把他们胶着在一起，他的嘴唇下移，咬住了她的喉咙，像压制母兽的狮子一样咆哮起来，沉浸在湿润与爱欲中的但丁本能地怒火中烧和挣扎，叛逆才是她的天性。她抚摸着维吉尔背脊的手指收拢，指甲陷入里衫的料子里，但维吉尔总是准备充足，他根本没有脱掉大衣而是把但丁扒了个精光，只剩下尼禄的外套挂在她的臂弯，无论她怎么撕扯抓挠哥哥的衣服，那只会让她自己的身上留下更多血和痕迹，于是她恶狠狠地咬合齿列，让牙齿钉在维吉尔的耳垂上，枪套的绑带已经被交叠的身体蹭到小腿上堪堪挂住。

维吉尔挺起身体，抓住但丁的头发让她向后倒去，他们的小腹贴合，高温和汗水让下身的毛发都变得滑腻腻的，他的腰带和大腿上布料擦伤了但丁腿内侧的肌肉，每一次被插入都是一种发麻的折磨，但是维吉尔把她撑得很开，腿根发酸，她没法合拢一点，他俯视着痛苦又欢愉地试图蜷缩起来的胞妹，让汗水从额头滴落到她又白又软的胸部滑下去，连同滚烫的呻吟一起将她拆开，又揉成一团。他收回手，握住但丁小腹的一侧慢慢抚摸，手指顺着她绷紧的肚皮不怀好意地往下挪，但丁扭动着终于忍不住大叫起来，叫他住手，但维吉尔毫不在意，她的身体饱满，成熟，并且只享受他给予的苦难，里面又热又紧绷绷的。他们都不是热衷于从这种黏糊糊的行为中享乐的人，对但丁来说指不定和吃东西的感觉也差不多，只是维吉尔——但丁，他们只能由彼此撕碎，然后互相慢慢粘起来，他想把她咬碎吃下去，她也想吞没他。

他的手指停在腿间毛发凌乱的一点上，然后陷下去，肿胀的阴蒂诚实地带着阴道一起不合理地紧起来，维吉尔觉得自己头上的血管都疼痛到发麻，“你……真的……”他继续放任喑哑的声音揉搓她的身体，“很……”他可能被抓伤了脖子，因为她塞进自己嘴里的指头上带着血，以此为谢礼，维吉尔掰开她又红又肿的腿根，屏住呼吸把她摁进了沸腾的潮水里。

但丁觉得自己头都大了一圈，像是真的又被阎魔刀破开了，很遗憾她输掉了一分，身体里的水和波浪疯狂地涌进下身，她痉挛着高潮了，眼角的泪光有点没憋住，好在舌头还保持着几分理智，“……真的……真的很不错……”她歪倒在沙发垫上，咧开嘴直喘气，“这就是我为什么爱你，老哥。”

维吉尔抿着嘴，他同样呼吸剧烈，感到从但丁身上撕扯掠夺下来的那一部分碎片逐渐在修补好自己，他忍受住那一波翻滚的潮水和收缩，还保持着相当的精力停留在这个发软通红的身体里，只有张嘴后低沉发哑的声音暴露了他。

 

“再来一局？”


End file.
